Two For The Price Of One
by pixie dish
Summary: This story happens about 50 years after Frodo leaves Middle Earth, and Sauron has come back, taking the body of King Theodin and releasing his armies on Middle Earth, but this time the hero is not a Hobbit, but a girl, merging bodies with Legolas upon arr
1. Default Chapter

1Prologue-

"If there is a God, who can help us in our dire need, please, we need some help!" Legolas chopped off another orc's head. Sauron had once again returned to Middle Earth, almost 50 years after Frodo had destroyed the One Ring. But this time, he used King Theodin as his mask, and stolen the body that had for so long, been put to rest. Now, there were orcs, and Rohan's armies, joined together, in one grievous war. Legolas sighed as he stabbed another orc that was behind him. He had learned of the God, Takune, from the men from the East. He was the God of war, and was said to offer a hero, to anyone who asked. Well now was a time as good as any to pray, as he slipped away from the battle, he found a cave hidden by a bush, and went in.

"Takune, this is a war that will be lost, if a hero does not arise. We need your help. Gondor, Rohan, even the Shire will be overtaken if we fail this task. Please bring us a hero, please."

"Granted, but remember this, the hero will only appear, when the need is most dire" a booming voice said over him. Legolas couldn't see his face, for it was shrouded in a black cloak with red symbols at the bottom.

Chapter 1-

It was a cold day in Petaluma, a small city in California, an hour north of the great San Francisco. It was an average day, for October, cold, rainy, and miserable. Ana, (short for Analaiya) sat with her head in her hands, watched the steady rain pouring outside her window. She was 17, wasn't she supposed to be out with friends, going to the movies or something?

"Oh well" she sighed as she turned around and slumped on the couch. Her parents had gone with her sister to Disney Land, in southern California, where it was sunny and warm. . . . . and sunny. Just as she was about to put another log in the dying fire, there was a knock at the door.

he paused, knowing very well she wasn't to open the door. She put the log down quietly, and went to look out of the peep-hole. There was no one there.

"Oh well" she sighed once more, turning around, to find a man standing in her house, with a black cloak on and red symbols at the bottom, collar, and cuffs. Stepping back, she inched her way to the front door, and had a hand on the handle when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, away from the door. Her hand grasped to find the doorknob again and hold on, but to no avail. She closed her eyes, thinking she was going to die. Next thing she knew, she smelt smoke, and opened her eyes. She was in a cave, standing in front of a ver tall, very skinny man, with blonde hair, brown eyes, and was that a tunic he had on? And get this, there was a bow next to him, a quiver on his back, and a sword at his side. She had to be dreaming.

"Where am I?" She asked eyeing the two men standing in front of her. The one with the blonde hair took a step closer. He had a very soothing voice.

"You're in Middle Earth, where have you come from?" The man in the black cloak disappeared just as quickly as he came.

"I came from America, I have never heard of Middle Earth" She shrugged back. The man stepped forward, and she took another step back, this time pinned against the wall.

"I have never heard of this America either. Is it a land of great magic? Are you the hero that I seek?" he edged his way closer to her, having a very eager look in his eyes.

"My land has no magic, and I am no hero." There was a look of disappointment in his eyes. Ana looked down at the ring her sister gave her. It was gold, and had a teal-blue stone in it. She looked to see if he was wearing any, and he was wearing a plain silver one.

"Middle Earth, my land, is in dire need of some help, and we need a hero. YOU are the one Takune chose, and will have to help." He motioned to grab her hand, but she stepped to the side.

"Listen, I'm not magical, I'm not a hero, and I know nothing of Middle Earth. I just want to go home!" She couldn't avoid him any longer, he grabbed her wrist, and at that moment, there was a bright flash in the cave.

Ana looked around the cave, only to find no man standing around her anymore.

And as Legolas looked, he saw no hero around anymore. He looked down at his hand and saw a ring on, the hero's ring! Legolas tried to sit on the ground, but strangely, his legs wouldn't move.

Ana just stood there, and looked down at her hands. There was her sister's ring, but on the other hand, there was a silver ring, with a ridge on the top and bottom, so it looked like a valley. Why was she wearing this ring?

Legolas thought how odd this all was, and. . . then he heard a reply.

"Yes this is odd, and why is there a silver ring on my hand?" Legolas was startled.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Legolas looked around the empty cave, only to find no one there.

"In the cave, but now the question is, where are you? I hear you, and yet I do not see you." Ana was confused. Legolas stopped for a minute.

"May I ask you to do something?" Legolas had an idea of what was going on.

"Sure." Ana replied skeptically.

"Would you raise your right arm?" As he finished, his right arm shot up into the air.

"Now, you raise left arm" Ana shot back to him, and as he did so, her left arm shot up. Both sat there for a long moment, wondering what they should do. "Um, we're in the same body aren't we?"

"Yup" Legolas replied solemnly.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" She asked, her, his, their heart raced as they realized what had happened.

"Yup. This is going to take some time to figure out." Legolas and Ana sat back against the wall of the cave and rested their head on their now folded arms across their knees. (I must say, this is one of Ana's habits to do when she's all alone.)


	2. Two struggles and a headache!

1Chapter 2-

Ana sat, pounding her head against the wall of the cave (which was also Legolas' head). This did not make him happy. He stood up, hitting his head again on the roof of the cave. Ana smirked slightly, while Legolas frowned. Ana had realized, that the only part of her showing on this now shared body, was her ring, which didn't make her happy either. They sat back down again. Ana got an idea.

"What about if we. . ." before she could finish, Legolas responded.

"No."

"Then could we. . . ."

"No."

"Well why don't we. . ."

"NO!!! NO, No ,No, No, NO!!!"

"Why not, do you have any better ideas, genius?"

"Yes, we could. . . . "

"NO!!!" Ana feeling please with herself, smiled. Then realizing Legolas truly though his was a good idea, stopped, and sighed. "What was your idea?"

"I'm not telling." he folded their arms.

"Please." He was trying Ana's patience.

"No."

"Don't make me go into you're mind. I'll figure out ALL your secrets" she smiled. Legolas wasn't amused.

"You don't know how, plus, I'm not going to let you." Legolas thought to himself, (if anyone saw me talking to myself, I wonder how they would react? Maybe I should make up a name for it. Hmm, lets see, the plague of the hero, the hero's plague. . .)

"I heard that" Ana said. Legolas stopped thinking to himself. "And by the way, I think it's a great idea."

"You don't even know what it was."

"Yes I do, you wanted to go see Arwen, to see if she could separate us."

"Hmmph." Legolas stood up, trying to escape the nagging voice. Then he heard something rustle outside the cave door. He drew his bow, aimed it at the cave door, and inched his way across the cave. It was an orc, he could smell it. Ana didn't know what to do, her arms were moving, but she had no control. She didn't like it, but this could be a great learning experience. She felt Legolas' movements, learning how to fight by feeling through Legolas' movements. More orcs came and they felt the cold steel of his blade. It was back into the war for them. Legolas worked his way to the edge of the battle, fighting his way to Gondor, where Arwen and Aragorn's home was.

Aragorn would not let Arwen fight, but took their son with him to war. After a long journey, killing many orcs on their way, they reached Gondor. Though the journey was not without it's trials. It's considerably hard, having to go pee, and be in someone else's body, nonetheless the opposite gender. Ana tucked herself into a ball and thought about flowers, and dragons, and elves. . .darn it!! Then there's unicorns, and pixies, and elves. . .drat it all!! She must stop thinking of Legolas. . . NO, she failed again!!!! Legolas mentally tapped her on the shoulder. (I'm done) he thought to her. She uncurled from her mental ball and they continued on their journey. How many times had she had to do that, and how many times more will she have to? She shook her head, mixing up Legolas' thought. If he could have glared at her through a side-glance, he would have.

"I hope we get to Gondor soon" Ana spoke.

"Well, we'll be there soon. It's only about three more leagues." Ana's eyes got wide.

"Three more leagues!?!? That's going to take forever! We've been on the traveling how long, and have covered how much distance?!" Legolas stopped to think.

"Around thirty" Ana's jaw dropped. She'd never walked that much in her life! How had she done it?

"We did it, because I'm the one walking. Not you. It's my body. Remember? I'm an elf, and have better endurance." She sighed and pouted. (I'm sure you get some endurance from me.) She thought to herself how nice it'd be to hit him upside the head, but she had tried that already, and he somehow channeled it so it hurt her more than it did him.

"If anything, my endurance has gone down from what it usually is." She clasped his knife, and if he hadn't used his other hand to stop her, she'd have killed him! It would have been worth it! She'd be rid of this plague called Legolas!! She got an upper hand and knocked him to the ground. What a sight it must have been to see an elf struggling with himself. Finally he took the knife away from her. She glared and pouted. She didn't want to be in this strange land, and she definitely didn't want to be in this strange land in someone else's body. If Legolas would have let her cry, she would have. She sat back and let Legolas do all the thinking. She let him walk, and do everything else. She pulled back into a remote corner of their minds. She'd stay this way until they got to Gondor.


	3. slouch, skip, mumble and whistle!

Chapter 3-

Ana watched sullenly as Legolas passed by tree after tree, rock after rock. Finally she saw something white in the distance. It looked like big white tower. She spoke for the first time in almost a day. "It's beautiful, what is it?" Startled, Legolas spoke quietly.

"That's the city of Gondor. You'd best learn to keep your tongue in the presence of the royal family. They will kill me, and you if you speak rudely." Ana sat back wide-eyed. She'd only seen pictures of places like these in storybooks. Was this really a world with magic, elves, and other things she couldn't even imagine yet?

As they approached the city gate, she stopped and marveled at the city that spread before her. Legolas shook his head and called to the gate-keepers who obviously knew him. They walked through without problem, which seemed suspicious to Ana. They walked up the many levels, looking at the peasants and merchants who walked by. They seemed afraid, but then comforted with Legolas. She didn't want to make a scene, so she talked to Legolas in their head.

(Legolas, how come the people look so scared? What is happening? Shouldn't they be happy with their beautiful city?) He shook his head and thought back to her.

(There is a war. An evil power has awakened, and is now destroying the land. The people want safety, but there is nowhere to run. That is why I was praying to Takune, to see if he would bring someone to save our doomed land.) Ana interrupted him.

(And that's where I come in. I'm sorry, I'm not a savior, I don't know anything about your world, I'm just a simple girl, there's nothing special about me!) The two arrived at the castle in no time.

Ana gaped wide-mouthed at the castle and the tree in front of it. Legolas had no time to answer as the announcer called their names upon arrival. As they entered into the castle, Ana could only look around at the splendor that was Gondor. Before they went in, she turned and saw a sight she will never forget. As far as her eyes could see, and that was a fair distance considering she had Elvin eyes, was lush green grass, houses, and even a few cities in the distance. The setting sun made the perfect lighting for the end of a beautiful day of travel. Then Legolas ripped her head away from the scene as they heard a voice from behind.

"Legolas! I'm so glad to see you!" It was a beautiful woman, no, it was a beautiful elf! She had raven black hair, and skin as fair as snow. She paused and looked deep into their eyes.

"I was mistaken, there is another with you. How is this so?" She tilted her head, and it seemed to Ana, that the lady was looking right at her.

Needless to say, Legolas was ignored in comparison to this newcomer, who couldn't even help save this land. Legolas spoke, tearing her eyes away from Ana's. "I was praying to a god I learned about from the people from the east. He brought her, but yet she knows nothing of our world. She knows no skills, magic, even how to take care of herself! I touched her, and now she's in me. What do I do Queen Arwen?" Ana frowned. A slight smile appeared on Arwen's face. Was this lady mocking Ana?

"Only when the time is most dire will you be free of her presence. She will though, have a body of her own, until that time, you need to train her. Now, enough of that, you two must me hungry, come, let's eat!" Legolas was quite disappointed, and physically showed it. Ana on the other hand, was getting food! And not that Lembas stuff that they were always eating! Yuck! It would have been quite entertaining to see them walk, for they slouched, skipped, whistled and mumbled at the same time.


End file.
